marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xarus (Earth-616)
| Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Formerly , leader of the (Alliance composed of Claw, Charniputra, Mystikos, Nosferatu, Aqueos, Moksha and Siren sects) | Relatives = Dracula (father); Zofia (step-mother, deceased); Maria (step-mother, deceased); Domini (step-mother, separated); Mircea, Radu the Handsome (uncle, deceased); Lilith Drake (half-sister); Vlad Tepulus (half-brother, deceased); Janus (half-brother); Jubilee (former progeny); Vlad Tepes (paternal grandfather, deceased); Stephen Bathory (second cousin); Prince Basarab the Great (ancestor); Frank Drake (descendant of Vlad Tepulus) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = ; solid, no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Fangs | CharRef = | Citizenship = Vampire Nation | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lord of Vampires | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Victor Gischler; Giuseppe Camuncoli | First = Death of Dracula #1 | Death = Avengers Vol 8 17 | Quotation = For centuries -- centuries -- we've been told we are damned! That we must live our lives in the dark, the world's dirty secret. That we are the corrupt shadows of humanity, undeserving of our own place in the light. And you -- like my father over there -- have accepted that. I say, by our own might, by the force of our will, we are redeemed! Together, united, we will reintroduce vampirekind to the world. And the world will tremble. | Speaker = Xarus | QuoteSource = Death of Dracula Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Xarus is the son of Dracula. Angry with humanity encroaching into vampire territory, and unhappy with his father's leadership, Xarus created a secret alliance with the leaders of various vampire sects (Claw Sect (warriors), Charniputra Sect, Mystikos Sect (business), Nosferatu Sect, Atlantean Sect (A race of Atlantean vampires known as Aqueos), Moksha Sect (seers) and Siren Sect (seductresses) to overthrow his father. He accomplishes this at a centennial meeting of all the vampires. He and his allies drive stakes into Dracula and cut off his head. His allies in Mystikos invented devices which can the frequencies of light that are harmful to Vampires. Xarus decided to use this devices to create a new, more dominant place in the world for vampires. He gives these devices to his allies so they can stage a raid on Kreiger Sect's fortress, eliminating their senior leadership. He has the Claw Sect not declare itself for him, so it can hang back and be contacted by any would-be traitors seeking an alliance, like his brother Janus and the peaceful Anchorite Sect. After an attempted betrayal by the Siren Sect, he curiously allows their leader, Alyssa to live and keep serving him. The Siren Sect leader then betrays him again and slips Janus one of the light-deflecting pendants, enabling him to escape after the Claw Sect had betrayed him to Xarus. Surrounded by a small army of vampires wearing the light-deflecting pendant, Xarus is declared Lord of the Vampires. Xarus then set his eyes on world domination. To ensure his take-over-the-world scheme, Xarus planned on converting all mutants in San Francisco into vampires. The first part of his plan hinged on first infecting Jubilee, in order to lure in her fellow X-Men. The first to catch the bait was Wolverine, who was quickly converted with no apparent resistance from his healing factor. Xarus' apparent harassment of mutantkind drew notice from Cyclops, who directly contacted him. Xarus attempted to entice Cyclops to join forces, reasoning that both their kind have been scorned by humanity. Cyclops flat out refused, exactly the response Xarus was looking for as he mobilized his forces to assault Utopia. However, the X-Men and Atlanteans were prepared, as they revealed that Wolverine's healing factor was turned off before it could be turned back on to reverse vampirism. Before Xarus' eyes, his entire task force was decimated. Though he lacked time to properly arrange another strike, Xarus was determined to triumph over the X-Men. Just then, Dracula returns, having been resurrected by the X-Men. Xarus attempted to rally his allies to stand against his father once again but found no support, forcing him to fight alone. Dracula then returned the favor by ripping off Xarus' head, killing him. Some time later, Xarus returned to life and organized the Legion of the Unliving, with the goal to weed out as many weak vampires from the vampiric race. He, along with the other members ventured to Romania in search of his father Dracula, only to come across an empty tomb. Eventually he was captured and interrogated on by the Avengers, but escaped from their mountain headquarters after ordering Hellhound Sarge to take possession of Ghost Rider and escort them away in his Hell Charger. With Ghost Rider added to their ranks, Xarus and his legion arrived in Madripoor to slaughter more vampire groups, but when the Avengers arrived to save the undead Madripoorians, he ordered the possessed Ghost Rider to slay them, while they fled to Russia to find his father, turning all of the Russian prisoners in the Sol-Ilstek Federal Penal Colony No.9 into vampires in the process. After killing most of the Winter Guard, the legion almost struck a deal with the Red Widow on Dracula's whereabouts, only for the Avengers to intervene. Eventually, Xarus was wounded by Blade, by severing his right leg and right arm, before eventually decapitating him. Despite his death however, he, along with the rest of the Legion were able to find his father in Chernobyl, where it's revealed that Xarus and his legion were working for Dracula the whole time, with the goal to start a fresh new kingdom of vampires. | Powers = Vampirism: Xarus, like all other vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. After draining all of the blood from a victim, the victim enters a death-like state and returns to life three days later. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all vampires, Xarus possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special stance as the new ruler of Earth's Vampires, Xarus can lift about 4 tons under optimum conditions, he gained this title and abilities after his fathers death. *'Superhuman Speed:' Xarus is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Xarus's body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *'Superhuman Agility:'Xarus's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Xarus's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Xarus is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Xarus can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Immortality:' Xarus, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. It is unknown if he has inherited his fathers ability to resurect himself. *'Fangs:' Like all vampires, Xarus has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *'Hypnotism:' Xarus is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. Xarus is the new Lord of Vampires and can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. *'Shapeshifting:' Xarus is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. *'Sorcery:' Xarus is a very powerful magician, but not as skilled as his father. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. *'Weather Manipulation:' He has considerable control over the elements and weather. *'Mind Control:' A person bitten by Xarus is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. *'Special Limitations:' Xarus, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other vampires, is that he must ingest about one quart of fresh blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Xarus is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Xarus is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Xarus is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Xarus can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Xarus can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. Xarus can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Star of David or a crucifix for example. Xarus is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Xarus must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles from his birthplace. | Abilities = Xarus is an accomplished swordsman and magician. | Strength = Xarus can lift approximately 4 tons. | Equipment = *'Sunlight Pendant' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dracula Family Category:Fencing Category:Gaseous Form Category:Vampire Monarchs